1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lawn mower controllable by a driver riding the mower or walking behind the mower.
2. Description of the Related Art
A riding type lawn mower, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,183, has an engine mounted on a front portion of a vehicle body, a driver's section disposed rearwardly, and a grass cutting unit underslung between front and rear wheels. The mower runs on the wheels driven respectively by hydraulic motors, and is steerable by turning the wheels up to about 90 degrees with a steering wheel disposed in the center and forwardly of a driver's seat.
The riding type lawn mower having the above construction is capable of a small, sharp turn with the center of turning moved to a position inwardly of a peripheral edge of the grass cutting unit. This turning capability provides the advantage of realizing an efficient grass cutting operation leaving no uncut patches. However, since the engine is mounted forwardly of the driver's section, the mower has an extensive fore and aft length. Consequently, the driver has difficulties in observing grass patches ahead of the mower during a grass cutting run. In addition, when boarding and alighting from the mower, the driver has the inconvenience of having to move through a narrow space between the driver's seat and steering wheel.
In the case of walking operator type lawn mower, one known example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,989, has a grass cutting unit mounted between caster type front wheels and engine-driven rear wheels, and control levers extending rearwardly for a walking operator to steer the mower. This lawn mower is easily controllable by operating transmission clutches provided for the rear wheels, respectively. It is possible to drive the mower along a complicated curve to engage in a grass cutting operation. However, when the mower i s caused to run along a long straight line, the operator must follow the mower in a tedious walk. The walking operator type lawn mower has a low reputation for use in an operation involving such long straight walks.